


A Courageous Risk ~ Jean x Reader

by Anarina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarina/pseuds/Anarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A point commission from deviantART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Courageous Risk ~ Jean x Reader

You and Jean were a well-known couple amongst the members of the 104th Trainees Squad. You two had been properly introduced to each other by your childhood friend, Marco Bodt, and the two of you started dating not long after you met. Despite this, you were popular amongst the male members of the group; however, they all respected your relationship with Jean, even if they were very envious of him.

 

But as of right now, Jean was in a rather strange situation. All of the girls had just gone to the women’s bathhouse to get themselves clean after a long and hard day of working, and the boys had all gathered in their dorm by Reiner’s request, though at the time, the rest of the group didn’t know what he was going to do. However, they were soon going to find out.

 

“The women’s bathhouse isn’t that far from here, right?” Reiner asked, though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to start the conversation.

 

“Why are you asking that, Reiner? It’s not like we’re going to go in there anytime soon.” Eren commented, questioning what Reiner was up to.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Jaeger,” Reiner responded, “Tonight, we’re going to sneak into the women’s bathhouse.”

 

This statement leaded to a mixed reaction from the boys; the shyer ones in the group blushing like crazy whilst the others were either ecstatic or didn’t fully understand what was going to happen. Jean was one of the latter.

 

“What are you talking about, Reiner? If we got caught doing that, Instructor Shadis would kill us.” Jean questioned. He wasn’t completely against the idea, he just didn’t want to get into too much trouble.

 

“If we don’t get caught, we won’t get into trouble,” Reiner responded with confidence, “Besides, I bet you want to see what [Name] looks like under that uniform of hers, right?”

 

Jean’s face went red at what Reiner had said, and he didn’t say anything else. He didn’t want to disrespect you, but he couldn’t help his curiosity.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, you were currently in the bathhouse by yourself; the rest of the girls were still in the changing rooms, and you were usually the first one to finish getting changed, as a lot of the girls were still shy about bathing with other people. You often took this short but sweet time to yourself as a time to relax and reflect on recent events. Training was going well, and at this rate you would probably make it into the top ten, you had made a lot of friends within the group of your fellow trainees and your relationship with Jean couldn’t be better. Even though you knew how bad the current situation with the titans was, you always thought that there was no point in just sitting around in despair and waiting to die. You always lived life to the fullest, no matter what.

 

 

You were interrupted from your thoughts when you heard a noise from outside. You turned and looked towards the small window that was near the top of the wall, but you didn’t see anything.

 

“Hm, that must’ve just been my imagination…”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What can you see, Connie?”

 

“I can’t see shit because you keep moving around, Bertholdt!”

 

“Be quiet, I think [Name] heard us!”

 

“[Name] is in there?! Don’t look at her, you guys!”

 

The boys were attempting to look through the small window to the women’s bathhouse; Connie was on Bertholdt’s shoulders, Reiner was on Jean’s shoulders (though he could barely hold him up), and Eren was on Armin’s shoulders. Though it was difficult, they all attempted to keep standing.

 

“She’s the only one in there, Jean. I wonder where the others are.” Reiner commented.

 

“I don’t care! Just don’t look at [Name], alright? It’s weird.” Jean responded. Though he would never admit it to the others, he wished that he was one of the lucky three who could see through the window.

 

...However, those three would soon become two, as Jean was unable to hold Reiner for any longer and they both fell to the ground. They had both made a loud noise as they fell to the ground, so it was inevitable that you heard them.

 

When you had heard the noise, you quickly but carefully wrapped your towel around your body and used the edge of the bath to climb up the wall and look out of the window, seeing the boys that were outside.

 

Before they could run, or even say anything to try and explain themselves, you simply said, “If you all go now, I’ll pretend this never happened, but on one condition. Jeanie, could you come in here for a sec? Please?”

 

You could clearly see that the boys were confused at this, but they all agreed. They didn’t want to get into trouble, and they knew not to mess with you, either. Jean stayed as you requested, and before you let him in, you locked the door that connected the changing rooms to the bathhouse. You didn’t want anyone else to find out about this, after all.

 

Though you still used your towel to cover up your body, Jean was blushing like crazy; he honestly had no idea what you were going to do. He had hoped that you wouldn’t scold him, but that probably wasn’t going to happen.

 

“Jeanie?” You said, simply to check if he was listening properly.

 

“Yeah?” Jean responded.

 

“I won’t be long, I don’t want the girls to notice that I just locked the door,” You explained, “I’m not mad about what just happened, but if you really wanted to see me naked, you should have asked.”

 

You laughed as Jean’s face somehow managed to get even more red and he ran out of the bathhouse due to his embarrassment.

  
_That night was a courageous risk, but it was a risk worth taking._


End file.
